All About Eva: Alternate Ending
by ChocolateChipCookie32
Summary: One shot. The Professor talks to Ginger after the horrible encounter with Eva Grubb.


Ginger just wanted to be alone. That evil woman, Eva Grubb, had stolen her identity and left them all behind. Eva Grubb had been a sad woman, who had terrible luck in relationships. She was a plane Jane, and while of course, a person should like somebody for who they are, and not just what the look like, you had to be attracted to the person, too. Eva didn't even try, she just gave up. So, Ginger, in the kindness of her heart, decided to give her a makeover.

It worked! Except that Eva ended up being Ginger's identical twin. Little did everybody know, that Eva would turn on them, and try to leave Ginger behind. Eva had shown remorse and apologized. They accepted her apology. Little did they know, she hadn't meant it, she was just putting on a show, and left them all behind, and said she was going to take Ginger's place in Hollywood.

Ginger had broke down in tears. Her career was her whole life, and now that no good, evil witch was going to take her place. Mary Ann wanted to stay and comfort her best friend, but Ginger told her she just wanted to be alone for a while, but she appreciated her efforts. Black mascara ran down the movie star's cheeks as she cried, sitting by the lagoon. Were they all cursed? Were they doomed to be on this little island for the rest of their lives? It seemed every time somebody would come to the island, they would end up leaving them behind. Were there any decent people left in this world?

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said behind her.

It was the Professor.

"Professor, I want to be alone."

"I know, but I figure you've been alone long enough," the man of science said, taking a seat beside her in the sand.

"Professor, why would she do this to me? I tried to help her!"

"Ginger, there are lots of nasty people out there who will take advantage of good people."

"I know, but why?"

The Professor sighed.

"I don't know. I will say, though, it breaks my heart to see you in this much pain."

There was a pause. Ginger hadn't meant to cause anyone any pain, but she couldn't help how she felt. She wore her heart on her sleeve. If something upset her, she let it out. Mary Ann was the same way. The Skipper let it out. The Howells sometimes let it out, it depended on their moods, and the Professor and Gilligan pretty much kept it inside.

"Ginger... I have something I need to get off my chest. Remember at the party when I said I thought something was peculiar?"

Ginger nodded her head yes.

"I had a funny feeling. I don't know what it was, but I just had this feeling that you needed me. That you were in some kind of trouble. Had I figured out the whole story, I would have run into the jungle to look for you. Like I said, I knew something was peculiar."

"You're a very smart man, Professor."

"Thank you, dear. But what I mean to say is that, Ginger, we've been friends for about three years now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, Ginger, as you know, I'm not very good at expressing my true feelings. But I figure now is a good time to try. Ginger, I have fallen in love with you."

Ginger's green eyes widened at this.

"You- you what?"

"I have fallen in love with you. Not because you're beautiful, or because you're famous, but because you have a kind heart, and I find myself just wanting to be with you all the time. I'm always asking you to help me in my experiments. Remember the few times we've kissed? I'm not going to lie. I enjoyed it. When we made that movie, at first I was nervous, and so I just started talking about bacteria and all that. Not really romantic, I know."

Ginger laughed at this.

"You're really in love with me?"

"Yes, I am. If you don't feel the same way about me, I'll understand. It'll hurt, I won't lie, but I'll get over it. It won't be easy. I just want you to be happy, Ginger. You're happiness is more important to me than anything. More important than being rescued, actually."

"You really mean it? You love me?"

"Very much."

"Oh, Professor. I can't believe this is happening. I-I love you, too!"

"You do?"

"Very much. I never said anything because I didn't think you'd return the feelings. To hear you say those words to me, is like a miracle. I don't know if you believe in miracles or not, but I do."

The Professor leaned forward and kissed Ginger tenderly on the lips.

"You're my miracle, Ginger."

Ginger was crying again, but this time they were happy tears.

"You want to take a walk in the jungle, my dear?"

Ginger blushed.

"You bet I do... Roy."

The two got up and walked hand in hand through the jungle.

"And don't worry about Hollywood, Ginger. You'll get back. I doubt that Eva will fool anyone."

It turned out the Professor was right. A couple of weeks later, they heard on the radio that an imposter had been arrested who claimed to be Ginger Grant. Her acting, apparently, wasn't as good as she thought.

The rest of the Castaways were thrilled by this news, but more thrilled that the Professor and Ginger were an item. They always thought the two would make an adorable couple. They were always flirting, and holding hands and kissing. Gilligan was uncomfortable with this. He didn't hate romance, goodness no, he was very happy for his friends, kissing was just never something he was comfortable with. Hopefully one day, that would change. Maybe a certain farm girl from Kansas would help him to get over his fear.

THE END


End file.
